


The Closest Thing to Godliness

by choirofangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirofangels/pseuds/choirofangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is jerking off in the bath thinking of Castiel when he accidentally summons him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closest Thing to Godliness

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot (pretty tame) PWP. This is a fluffy fun little thing that wormed its way inside of my head until I had to write it.  
> One day I'll write something with a plotline, I promise.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! (And if you try this next time you have a bath, this is a judge-free zone.)

It all starts with Dean really needing to think about what he says before he comes.

It's their first night off in what seems like forever, so he and Sam have treated themselves to a not-entirely-too-shabby motel. Dean is soaking in the bath, with the bathroom door locked and a hand firmly on his junk. He figures this is all the luxury he's likely to get for the next, oh, forever, so he pulls out his most secret of secret fantasies.

The angel of the Lord who, as he grips himself tight, is all set to save him from frustration.

'Holy f-' he gasps, biting his lip. This'll be the first orgasm he's had in a fortnight and he's _dying_ for it. Sam's in the next room though so he's gotta be quiet, biting his lip through a filthy litany of fantasy-induced mumbling. He whimpers ' _gnuh_ come, Cas' closing his eyes tight shut.

And with a flutter of all-too-familiar wings, the angel appears by his side.

Dean yelps loudly, slamming himself into the side of the tub closest to the confused angel in the most frantic boner-hiding bid the world has ever seen. There's water _everywhere_. To make matters worse, Dean's dick is suddenly is very unhappy with him for being abandoned and slammed into the side of a cheap plastic bathtub on the brink of orgasm.

He pants, staring up at Castiel a mix of confusion and sheer terror.

'You okay in there Dean?' he hears Sam's voice call out from the other room.

Dean winces and tries to appear at least slightly like he's not _dying inside_. Unsurprisingly, he doesn't do a particularly good job. 'M'fine, Sammy!' he yells. 'I just- Er- Slipped on some soap'.

'Hello Dean,' Castiel greets. Dean hisses at him to 'fucking whisper' because if Sam finds out what happened he'll have a field day and Dean will never live it down for the rest of his ridiculous life.

'Hello Dean,' Castiel repeats in an exaggerated whisper, looking around the tiny motel bathroom. 'Why did you call for me? Are you in trouble in there?' He peers over gingerly, staying rooted to the spot.

Dean, breathless, shoots an arm out to _stop Cas for the love of God stop_ and whisper-yells in complete panic 'No! No. Everything's, er- Great! It was just an accident so if you could maybe _go now_ , I'd really appreciate it.'

Now if God would make it so the world swallows him whole, that would be fantastic. 

Of course, He doesn't, because God doesn't care.

Castiel, to Dean's frustration, doesn't seem to be going anywhere. He kneels down on the floor, almost as if in prayer, and moves closer to Dean.

'Dude!' Dean hisses when he can almost feel Castiel's breath on his face. 'Personal space, we've _talked about this_.'

'We need to be able to converse accurately at a lower volume, Dean.' Castiel explains in a heated whisper. 'The laws of physics dictate that this requires closer proximity to one another.'

'Yeah, well, not this close. _Back. Off._ ' Dean waves a wet hand at him like it'll deter him from coming any closer. 

' _Fine_.' Castiel replies in the same tone, the snippy bitch, though he only shuffles back an inch or two. A small frown appears between his eyebrows and he asks 'how did you accidentally summon me? Summoning an angel through prayer does not seem to be something you can do by accident. It has certainly never happened before'.

Dean was _praying_ while he was jerking off? Great. He is definitely going straight to Hell. Straight back to Hell. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred souls.

Against the side of the bath his dick is _aching_ and if Castiel could just go away Dean would prove to any and all gods out there – regardless of which, it seems they all hate him – that he's learned his lesson and will jerk off thinking about pretty much anyone else.

' _Cas_ ,' Dean whispers, practically begging him. 'Look, I don't know, okay? It just happened.' His mind is shooting blanks, he honestly can't think of a lie. 'I was babbling some things and I must have mentioned your name. It just- It doesn't matter. Can you please just _go_?'

Castiel nods with an understanding expression on his face and stands. Dean lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Castiel looks at him, considering for a moment, then kneels back down, all up in Dean's face, whispering 'I've never bathed before.'

Dean puts his head on the side of the tub and counts to ten.

'Yeah, well, angels don't have to,' he tries to explain slowly. 'Cleanliness. Godliness.'

'What's it like?' Castiel rolls up his sleeve before Dean can answer – nobody's ever asked him what a bath is like before and he's not exactly sure what to say besides _currently more traumatic than usual_ – and puts his hand in, down to his elbow, swirling the water around behind Dean's calves.

Then the strangest thing happens. The water around Dean ripples, giving his skin what can most closely be described as a very weak electric shock. It makes him shiver.

' _Dude_ ,' Dean whispers, a little in awe. 'Did you just turn my bath into Holy water?!'

Castiel smiles at that, a grin so big it makes Dean's heart flutter despite himself. 'Yes,' Castiel replies, swirling his hand around some more. 'I think I did.'

'That's cool and all,' Dean admits after a pause, voice creeping above a whisper. 'But, seriously Cas, trying to bathe here. Give a dude some privacy.'

'Is bathing strictly something humans do alone?' Castiel asks, studiously ignoring Dean. 'I have often seen many humans in larger baths than these. Except those radiate more heat and the water was bubbling.'

'Cas, most people have baths by themselves, alright?' Dean explains, really starting to lose his patience. 'Some people get lucky and get to have them with other people, sure. It's been a while since that happened to _me_ but-.'

Castiel pulls a face which seems to say 'that settles it, then' before removing his shoes and bodily inserting himself, clothes and all, into the space between Dean and the other side of the tub.

And Dean can do nothing but indignantly splutter.

'Cas _what the Hell_?!' he whisper-yells, craning his neck to see the angel behind him. Castiel is so close to his face it's almost intimidating.

Intimidating for an all-powerful baby in a trenchcoat.

'You said those who are lucky bathe with other people, Dean. You have been lucky in many endeavors.' Castiel explains this like it all makes fucking sense.

God give him strength.

' _Get lucky_ man I said _get lucky_!' He clarifies, one free hand gesticulating wildly, other pinned underneath his body. 'Cas you can't just crawl into people's baths!' he whispers indignantly over his shoulder, his cock slowly losing interest in the side of the bathtub. 'I'm _butt naked_ in here!'

'Oh. Is that a problem? I must admit I'm not accustomed to removing my human clothes.' At angel speed, Castiel undresses and returns to the same position he was in before, clothes folded in a neat pile by the sink.

 _Angel speed_. Which means, to Dean, Castiel is clothed and in his bath one second, and naked and in his bath the next.

' _Castiel, what the fuck_?!' he hisses, a final desperate plea.

To that, Castiel leans in, his voice mouthing against the skin behind Dean's ear, a hot and heavy whisper, 'your mistake is in thinking me naïve, Dean Winchester.' He giggles as Dean's eyes widen. 'You forget, I've seen The Pizza Man.'

Dean blinks and then chokes out a hoarse laugh, nervous because-. Fuck. That _bastard_. He had known what was going on this whole fucking time, knew what he'd fluttered in on, the innocent angel act just- Well. An _act_.

Dean's not sure whether to fuck him or kill him.

The deliberation is resolved when Castiel starts to lick the skin under his ear, shifting himself up on one elbow, pressed impossibly close to Dean's back, biting small marks into his neck before soothing them with his tongue. They're trapped like this, it's almost impossible for Dean to move but he has to, seeking more, wanting more.

'Cas you fucking son-of-a-bitch,' Dean mutters, arching into Castiel's touch as he runs a finger down the hunter's side. 'You tricked me.'

'You masturbate and think of me without my permission, Dean,' he retorts, voice silky and low. That is so hot _why is that hot_. 'You deserved it.'

Dean chuckles softly, admitting 'probably', mouth tilting open as Castiel sucks bruises along his shoulder. He has to bite back a groan when Castiel shifts slightly and his cock, half-hard, presses against the small of Dean's back.

Castiel starts moving, for all intents and purposes to use Dean as a tool to get himself off. Dean's still pressed between the angel and the side of the tub, dick aching with renewed interest.

'I bet you're sensitive, huh?' Castiel whispers into his ear, voice like gravel soaked in whiskey. 'I almost watched you orgasm, Dean. I want to make you pull that face, make those noises, moan my name.'

Dean swallows, nodding. His dick twitched at least three times during that sentence and he's not sure how much more patient he can be.

'There is not enough space here,' Castiel whispers, looking around. 'I desire more; I have wanted you inside of me for a long time, Dean, I shan't let something as innocuous as inadequate space ruin the fulfillment of my fantasy.'

That settles it. That settles _everything_.

'Sam! Sammy!' Dean yells. 'We're out of paper, can you go pick me some up from the store?'

'Just shake, Dean, I'm busy!' Sam yells back. Dean can hear the furious typing of keys.

'I can't shake the shit outta my ass, Sammy come on!'

He hears Sam groan, muttering something about over-sharing and grab his keys, slamming the door behind him.

'He won't be out long, there's a store two blocks from here,' Dean informs Castiel. 'Gotta be quick.'

He makes to get up out the bath but Castiel, to Dean's complete and total surprise, disappears.

He flails around onto his back into the space Castiel was a second ago, a frustrated mess of disappointed and really fucking irritated.

Castiel reappears a few seconds later, back in the same position he was before, smirk on his face. Dean's negative feelings blow away in an instant when he realises his dick is now pressing against the angel's hard stomach.

'That part of your charm?' he asks, a little snarky.

Castiel smirks. 'There is no longer any toilet paper within a fifteen mile radius of this apartment. It seems your brother will be away for a little longer than you expected.'

He chuckles, impressed. 'Where d'you put it all?'

'I left it in a field,' Castiel informs him, his voice steady. 'Somewhere east of Beijing, I believe.'

Dean throws his head back to laugh. Castiel smiles, really fucking beams, and Dean can't help himself. He leans in to kiss him, more soft and more heated than any kiss he thinks he's ever had with anyone. Castiel moans into his mouth quietly, like it's a release for him to finally, _finally_ be able to kiss after all this time.

Dean squeezes Castiel's hand, fingers entwining naturally, experimentally rolling his hips against his stomach. The firmness provides friction and Dean gasps in the angel's mouth. Castiel slips a hand between them, bringing their cocks together and stroking, once, twice, eliciting a bite on the lip from Dean. The water's heated up the room, steaming and condensing, sticking to every inch of skin.

It's Dean who pulls back first, panting, 'Fuck, Cas. Bed. Now.'

Castiel nods and they scramble out the tub, not bothering to dry themselves.

'Jus' gotta lock the door-' Dean starts when they get to the front room.

Castiel flicks his wrist and the door locks itself with more locks than Dean remembers it having in the first place.

'Did you just-?' he asks dumbly. He doubts ten men and a battering ram could get in without it being an issue.

'Keep talking and I'll make the door disappear.' Castiel's eyes are burning blue, bright, clean flames. 'Lie down, Dean,' he instructs, voice so low it's practically a growl.

Dean obeys, lying on his back in the centre of his bed, cock hard and heavy against his stomach. Castiel crawls over the top of him, all chalk skin and chiseled bone. He leans down to Dean's ear and whispers 'you're a cock tease, Dean Winchester'.

He chuckles in response, Castiel straddling him. Castiel leans down to kiss Dean, arching his back like a cat, rolling his hips lazily so they rub against each other. It's slippery and loose enough to make Dean growl with need. 

After a little while he just has to stop, reaching up behind him to pull a condom and bottle of lube out the bedside drawer. (Rule number one of Winchester life: always try and do your best to be prepared.)

Castiel takes the condom from Dean and tosses it over his shoulder. 'We cannot transfer contagion, nor do you run a risk of impregnating me,' he explains softly, then mouths at Dean's neck 'I want to feel you while you fill me, Dean. I _need_ that.'

Dean nods, swallowing even though his mouth is dry. 'O- Okay,' he manages.

Castiel takes the lube from him, uncapping the bottle and taking Dean's hand. He pulls three fingers to his mouth, taking them in and covering them with spit, licking, sucking, softly biting, and it makes Dean moan, his dick twitching. Castiel smirks around his fingers before letting them go.

'That's what the lube's for, man,' Dean states, watching his fingers drip, in awe of what the angel can do with that mouth.

'I know,' Castiel informs him, squirting some onto Dean's already wet hand. 'I just wanted to suck on something today. I'm not sure if we'll have time.'

'You dirty-' Dean starts, then decides to show Castiel what he means instead. He slips a finger into him. Castiel is so fucking tight, clenching around the unfamiliar feeling, but if he doesn't like it, it doesn't show. His face is blissed out and relaxed.

'I've thought about this, _ah_ -, a lot,' he admits, moving on Dean's finger and moaning when he crooks it slightly. 'I've even tried doing it to myself a couple of times, thinking of you but- _ohh_ \- I knew you'd be better Dean, I just knew- _mmn more_.'

Dean obliges, slipping another slicked up finger into him and letting him relax around the digits before crooking his fingers further, brushing against Castiel's prostate. It makes him buck up, throw his head back and moan loudly before licking his lips and sinking down so hard and so fast onto Dean's fingers he has to hold his forearm with his other hand just to take the weight.

He lets Castiel ride two fingers, then adds a third, and scissors them, stretching him out, making him thrash and mewl, trying to get an angle that hits his prostate every time, dick bobbing shamelessly as he moves.

But Dean has other plans. 'M'gonna make you feel so good, pretty boy. Wanted it for so long,' his words tumble out of his mouth unchecked.

He'd almost feel embarrassed if Castiel didn't lean down in response, flushed pink from his fringe to his chest, whispering 'I'm counting on it, and don't think of me as a delicate little flower, Dean, because I need you to _fuck_ me'.

That's it. That's all he can take.

'Ready?' he asks, slipping his fingers out, smirking at Castiel's fleeting unhappy expression. The angel nods silently in response, his eyes darker than Dean's ever seen before. Dean pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, holds the base of his cock and lets Castiel line himself up, watching as the angel gently but deliberately slides down.

With the first stretch, Castiel whines happily and Dean's back arches; he's so fucking _tight_. Dean lets out a low, guttural moan which makes Castiel's skin tingle. He rocks back onto Dean's dick with every roll of his hips, inch – 'oh _Cas_ ' – by inch – 'Cas _fuck_ ' – until he's completely inside – 'Cas _tiel_!'. He stills for a second, wriggling a little, getting used to the feeling and the _zing zing zing_ of electricity it sends shooting up his spine. Underneath him, Dean is cursing under his breath about how impossibly fucking good this feels.

Castiel finds it mildly amusing. Then he starts to move.

It's slow at first, shallow movements and aborted moaning. Dean's cock is sensitive as fuck and it's taking everything he's got not to lift Castiel up and pound into him mercilessly for the five seconds it'll take for him to come.

And Cas had called _him_ a cock tease.

The drag of skin against hot wet skin is addictive. Dean's mouth hangs open, hips pinned still on the bed, light gasps coming from somewhere above him as Castiel sets the pace, fucking himself on Dean's cock. He's shameless, tilting his head back, palms flat on Dean's chest, fingertips digging into soft skin, moaning Dean's name and curse words that definitely aren't English.

Dean tilts his hips slightly and Castiel's eyes fly open because _there_ oh fuck _right there_. Dean starts to thrust up to meet him. Castiel moans louder and louder, bowing his head and biting his bottom lip, the relentless sounds of skin against skin and desperate moans filling the room.

Any which way it happens, Dean knows he won't last long. The orgasm starts to pool in his belly, hot and quick and insistent. He gasps 'Cas, Cas I'm gonna-' and squeezes his eyes shut.

Castiel smirks, stopping his hips completely, clenching down around him. Dean whimpers, actually fucking _whimpers_ , shooting him a look that could kill. 'What-' he starts, but then Castiel leans down and kisses him. It's hot and wet and fucking dirty and Dean wonders if he could come just from this, dick throbbing hard and hot inside Castiel's tight ass.

'Move,' Castiel growls against Dean's lips before kissing him again, moaning obscenely into his mouth when Dean restarts the roll of his hips.

At this angle, pressed against each other, it's slower, more gentle, but when Castiel brings a hand to his own dick, wrapping his fingers around the length and tugging so fast it makes him gasp and slam back down onto Dean's cock, it's all over.

Dean comes so hard he almost passes out, spilling into Castiel, hands coming up to tug at his hair. Castiel groans at the increased pressure inside of him, jerking off so hard and so fast he spills onto Dean's chest before Dean's hips have stopped spasming. They collapse together, sticky and grinning, panting and kissing.

'That better not be the only time we're doing that,' Dean says after a while, nosing into Castiel's jawline. 

The angel smiles in response, shaking his head.

They decide to keep it a secret, though, for now at least. 

A week later, Dean's laughing so hard there are tears in his eyes when he stumbles across a site of conspiracy theories suggesting why approximately five thousand six hundred rolls of American toilet paper were mysteriously found in a field a hundred and fifty miles east of Beijing.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> As ever, constructive criticism is appreciated. I still need a (mutual) beta if anyone's interested.
> 
> [check out my SPN/writing tumblr if you like tumblr!](http://choir-of-angels.tumblr.com)


End file.
